


stargazing in this small room of mine.

by softenigma



Series: a collection of memories before a broken heart [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi in Love, Soft Miya Atsumu, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenigma/pseuds/softenigma
Summary: ”How about we go look at some real stars?”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: a collection of memories before a broken heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801111
Kudos: 57





	stargazing in this small room of mine.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is really fucking short but i like the concept .

Sakusa and Atsumu laid on Sakusa’s bed, staring up at the plastic glowing stars on his ceiling. Atsumu carefully ran his thin bandaged fingers through Kiyoomi’s hair subconsciously. A small smile played on his lips as he thought of all the astrological facts he could tell the curly-haired boy lying next to him. Sakusa watched him closely, he liked the fact that his eyebrows furrowed slightly when he was thinking but not enough to realise without paying close attention, he liked the small smile that found its way to his thin pale lips and how his light brown eyes had a child-like glow to them as he watched the fake stars glow dimly in the dark room.

“How about we go look at some real stars?” Sakusa asked, his voice was quiet and gentle almost as if he didn't want to scare the other boy. Atsumu moved to look at him and smiled widely. He didn't need to answer aloud his reaction to Kiyoomi’s question was all he needed. Sakusa felt the corners of his mouth curved upwards, at that moment it hit him and it hit him hard, he was in love with Miya Atsumu.

**Author's Note:**

> so apparently atsumu is a space nerd now , it’s not in character but oh well .


End file.
